naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist: Storm Warriors
Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist: Storm Warriors 'is an action-packed, fighting video game that covers up the entire series and will also include an additional filler story arc involing Naruto's encounter with Mecha-Naruto. It will also take upon gameplay elements from the ''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and Budokai Tenkaichi series. Story *Chapter 1: The Prologue Gameplay The gameplay style mostly takes up elements of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm ''series along with additional gameplay elements from the ''Dragon Ball Z ''games developed by ''Spike. Characters now have three health bars, which indicate green, yellow, and red and the opponent will lose if the last health bar is gone. There are also two energy gauges: one that is within the same HUD as the character's vitality and a numbered gauge that appears beside it. The numbered gauge is the Ultimate Meter. Ultimate Attacks can only be activated once the gauge is full and displays a number from 1-4. The other gauge is the Energy Meter, which can be charged at any time and allows characters to transform or use their Special Attacks, similar to the Budokai Tenkaichi series. The combo style of each character will mostly be like that in the Ultimate Storm series: such as a Neutral Combo, an Upper Combo, a Lower Combo, an Aerial Combo, a Tilt, and a Throw. This represents the light-combo tablet, while the game now introduces a heavy-combo tablet, such as a Neutral Combo, an Aerial Combo, and a Charged Attack, which sends a character flying with one hit. Ranged attacks will also be present in this game, like throwing shuriken, kunai or bullets like regular characters, or use ranged combos moves for a few characters, like Gray, Uryu, Tenten, Shino, Cana, Mustang and Hawkeye. This will be the first fighting game without chaining the light and heavy melee combos together. Characters will fight in massive, destructible 3D environments. Each character is given two special attacks and an Ultimate Attack. Some specials can also be used in the air or have enhanced attacks to deal more damage like Naruto's Giant Rasengan or Kakashi's Lightning Beast Running Jutsu. Ultimate Attacks refer to cinematic or destructive techniques as in the case of Madara's Shattered Heaven, a Jinchuriki's Tailed Beast Bomb, Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade and Ichigo's Meigetsu. In addition, characters are no longer limited to the Awakening system from the Ultimate Ninja series, as most characters can now awaken at any time. Regular awakenings, such as Sage Mode, Tailed Beast Mode, a Soul Reaper's Bankai, Erza's Requipping Armors, Dragon Force, a Dual-Element Dragon Mode or Mangekyo Sharingan, can be accessed and canceled at any time, through the cost of Energy Meter energy. Giant Awakenings, such as each Jinchuriki's Tailed Beast Form, the Uchihas' Susano'o, any giant-sized Bankai, or any other giant-sized forms, can only be activated by using the Ultimate Meter. Once the Ultimate Meter depletes, the Awakening will reverse. Most awakenings (except for giant awakenings) will have four special attacks and an ultimate attack, as well as getting hit by an enemy's ultimate attack, special attack or throw if hit. Characters can select transformations by using the R2 button to pick which transformations they can select. Most transformations such as Naruto's Kurama Chakra Mode, or Ichigo's Bankai, can access a second transformation depending on the awakened conditions. The game will also be realistic than its procedures where an outfit can be damaged if taken hit and even worn off. Even special attacks will have long-term effects on the outfits for example if a fireball hits the character then it will remain ignited for a while and water can reverse that effect. It is also confirmed that before starting a battle, certain characters will be able to choose one of the two Ultimate Attacks to be used in battle. Most characters can only have 1 Ultimate while some can have one of the two picked before starting. Some awakened characters, like Ichigo's Bankai, can select the same option as well. Special attack clashes will also be present, whenever it can be long, mid, or close-range special attacks. Each character will have special actions that they can activate, similar to the Awakening actions seen in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 and the special actions in the Raging Blast series. An example includes Minato Namikaze's Flying Thunder God Jutsu. During battle, there can be one-on-one battles, team battles, and free-for-all battles. The one-on-one battle is basically one character fighting against another. In a free-for-all battle, you can have one player go up against five other CPU opponents. In team battles, you can have one player team up with one or more CPU's to fight against one or more CPU opponents. The max no. of members in a team battle is up to two to three players on each side. As mentioned before, this game features large, destructible stages. Beginning with the new stage layout, a stage such as the Hidden Leaf Village is now four times larger than its counterpart in the Ultimate Ninja Storm series. For example, rather than only fighting within a small area of the village, players are now able to fight outside of the village gate and can venture as far as the Hokage's Mansion. Referring to both the first installment in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and crossover J-Stars Victory VS, players will have a mini-map that will display the layout of the stage and show their current location and the location of their opponent. Two player local battles will be split-screen for the first time in a crossover game. Characters can also use their vitality energy to climb up walls or buildings, allowing more diversity in their battles. Also, if one player runs up the wall, the other character can still fight on the ground. Some characters (including normal or giant-sized awakenings) can fly depending on the character's fighting style. Concerning stage destruction, there are two forms. One form is accessed through destructive attacks, such as the Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken, Getsuga Tensho, Fire Dragon's Roar, an Alchemy-based close-to-long range attacks and Cherry Blossom Clash. This type of destruction will leave noticeable craters in a stage and may destroy or damage buildings, but are not nearly powerful enough to destroy the stage. This is where the second types comes in. The second destruction level is complete stage destruction. For example, a well-aimed Tailed Beast Bomb, Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade, Mustang's Flame Alchemy: Super Spark Explosion or Nagato's Catastrophic Planetary Devastation will be powerful enough to leave entire stages ravaged and barren. Some stages, such as the Hidden Leaf Village, Walhert or Orochimaru's Hideout, have unique levels of destruction, whereas others, such as a traditional plains stage, will result in a generic wasteland. Quick-time event boss battles return, as well as introduction dialogue at the beginning of battle. For example, at the start of a battle, the camera will pan across the stage before cutting to the characters. The characters will say a line of dialogue to each other in a brief cutscene and the battle will commence. Certain characters, such as Killer Bee and Kisame Hoshigaki, will have special dialogue with each other, referencing the connection between them. In addition, matching certain characters against each other in Free Battle mode will have in-game dialogue. One example is a match between Gaara and Deidara or Hitsugaya and Halibel. While fighting in-game, the characters will recite their famous quotes from their battle with each other. Gameplay Controls PS4 *Left Analog Stick: Move Character *Right Analog Stick: Move Camera/Toggle Targets *Square: Light Combo Attack ** *Triangle: Strong Combo Attack **Hold: Heavy Strike Attack *Circle: Ranged Attack **Hold: Charged Ranged Attack *X: Jump **Left A. Stick + X: Character Movement **X x2: Double Jump **X x3: Air Dash *L1: Lock-on Target *L2: Dash **L2 & Left Analog Stick (Back): Dash Backwards *R1: Guard *R2: Special Attacks & Ultimate Attack/Transformations **R2 + Left or Right D-Pad: *Up D-Pad: Mission Detail Tablet (Story Mode and Mission Quests Only) *Right D-Pad: Battle Tool Tablet *Left D-Pad: Power Scan Tablet *Down D-Pad: Energy Charge Xbox One * Playable Characters *Naruto Uzumaki (First-Half) (Sage Mode, Kurama Chakra Mode, Tailed Beast Mode, Kurama Mode) *Naruto Uzumaki (Second-Half) (Sage Mode, Kurama Chakra Mode, Tailed Beast Mode, Kurama Mode, Summoning: Gamakichi) *Naruto Uzumaki (Six Paths Sage Mode) (Six Paths Kurama Mode) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bankai, Hollow Mask, New Hollow Form) *Natsu Dragneel (Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, Dragon Force) *Edward Elric (Super Alchemist Mode) *Hinata Hyuga (Twin Lion Fists Mode) *Rukia Kuchiki (Shikai) *Lucy Heartfilia (Star Dress: '''Leo Form, Star Dress: Virgo Form, Star Dress: Taurus Form, Star Dress: Sagittarius Form) *Sasuke Uchiha (First-Half) (Mangekyo Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Susano'o, Eternal Susano'o) *Sasuke Uchiha (Second-Half) (Mangekyo Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Susano'o, Eternal Susano'o, Summoning: Aoda) *Sasuke Uchiha (Rinnegan) (Perfect Susano'o) *Sakura Haruno (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Sai *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bankai) *Renji Abarai (Bankai) *Karin Kurosaki (Bankai, Hollow Mask) *Momo Hinamori (Bankai) *Gray Fullbuster (Ice Devil Slayer Mode) *Erza Scarlet (Heart Kreuz Armor) (Heaven's Wheel Armor, Black Wing Armor, Flame Empress Armor, Armadura Fairy) *Erza Scarlet (Japanese Hakama) (Flight Armor, Lightning Empress Armor, Robe of Yuen, Nakagami Armor) *Wendy Marvell (Dragon Force) *Mirajane Strauss (Satan Soul, Satan Soul: Halphas, Satan Soul: Sitri) *Alphonse Elric (Super Alchemist Mode) *May Chang *Shikamaru Nara *Ino Yamanaka *Choji Akimichi (Butterfly Choji Mode, Super Expansion Jutsu) *Kakashi Hatake (Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan) *Killer Bee (Eight-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Gyuki) *Uryu Ishida (Ginrei Kojaku) *Uryu Ishida (Seele Schneider) *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado (Brazo Izquiedo Del Diablo) *Rangiku Matsumoto *Ikkaku Madarame (Bankai) *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Byakuya Kuchiki (Bankai, Senkei) *Gajeel Redfox (Iron Shadow Dragon Mode) *Pantherlily (Battle Shift Mode) *Juvia Lockser *Elfman Strauss (Full-Body Take Over: Beast Soul) *Lisanna Strauss *Loke *Romeo Conbolt *Sting Eucliffe (White Drive, Dragon Force) *Rogue Cheney (Shadow Drive, Dragon Force) *Yukino Agria (Star Dress: Pisces Form, Star Dress: Libra Form) *Kagura Mikazuchi *Ling Yao *Greed (Full-Body Carbon Form) *Lan Fan *Roy Mustang (Super Alchemist Mode) *Riza Hawkeye *Alex Louis Armstrong *Fu *Kiba Inuzuka (Two-Headed Wolf Mode) *Shino Aburame *Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode) *Neji Hyuga *Tenten *Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode) *Yamato *Shizune *Jiraiya (Imperfect Sage Mode, Summoning: Gamabunta) *Tsunade (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Minato Namikaze (Kurama Chakra Mode, Yin Kurama Mode) *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Tobirama Senju *Hashirama Senju (Chakra Enhanced Swords, Sage Mode, Wooden Golem Mode, Sage Art: Wood Style: True Thousand Hands) *Mecha-Naruto (Three-Tailed Chakra Form, Mecha-Kurama) *Gaara (Shukaku) *Temari *Kankuro (Salamander Mode, Scorpion Mode) *Ay (Lightning Style Chakra Mode) *Darui *Mei Termui *Ohnoki *Mifune *Izuru Kira *Shuhei Hisagi (Shikai, Bankai) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Reiryoku Limiter Removal) *Yachiru Kusajishi *Soi Fon (Shunko) *Shinji Hirako (Hollow Mask) *Isshin Kurosaki *Yoruichi Shihoin (Shunko) *Kisuke Urahara *Levy McGarden *Cana Alberona *Laxus Dreyar *Freed Justine (Dark Ecriture: Absolute Shadow) *Bickslow *Evergreen *Makarov Dreyar (Titan: Giant Form) *Lyon Vastia *Chelia Blendy *Jellal Fernandes *Ultear Milkovich *Meredy *Izumi Curtis (Super Alchemist Mode) *Scar *Zampano (Chimera Form) *Jerso (Chimera Form) *Van Hohenheim (Super Alchemist Mode) *Hollow Ichigo (Bankai, New Hollow Form) *Shin Uchiha (Rinnegan, Susano'o, Perfect Susano'o, Summoning: Ten-Tails) *Shin Uchiha (Six Paths) (Limbo: Border Jail, Six Paths Perfect Susano'o) *Sho Uchiha (Rinnegan, Susano'o, Perfect Susano'o) *Silver Fullbuster *Shuka *Ryuzen *Miwa *Toza *Jackal (Entherious Mode) *Keliah (Entherious Mode) *Cyclonus (Entherious Mode) *Aquos (Entherious Mode) *Gokenga (Slash Attack Mode) *Shinzo *Tan Shen *Hayato *Toph *Gong *Madara Uchiha (First-Half) (Rinnegan, Susano'o) *Madara Uchiha (Second-Half) (Susano'o, Perfect Susano'o, Susano'o Armored Nine-Tails) *Obito Uchiha (Sharingan and Rinnegan, Summoning: Gedo Statue) *Nagato *Konan (Paper Angel Mode) *Itachi Uchiha (Susano'o) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Samehada Fusion) *Deidara (C2 Dragon) *Sasori (Human Puppet Mode) *Kakuzu (Four Hearts Mode) *Hidan (Jashin Ritual Mode) *Orochimaru (White Snake Mode, Summoning: Manda II) *Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Mode) *Kimimaro Kaguya (Curse Mark Second Stage) *Zabuza Momochi *Haku *Hanzo *Second Tsuchikage *Second Mizukage *Third Raikage (Lightning Style Chakra Mode) *Fourth Kazekage *Yugito Nii (Matatabi) *Yagura (Isobu) *Roushi (Son Goku) *Han (Kokou) *Utakata (Saiken) *Fuu (Chomei) *Sosuke Aizen (Hogyoku - Second Fusion, Hogyoku - Third Fusion) *Gin Ichimaru (Bankai) *Kaname Tosen (Bankai, Hollow Mask, Resurreccion - Suzumushi Tsushiki: Grillar Grillo) *Yammy Riyalgo (Resurreccion - Ira) *Coyote Stark (Resurreccion - Los Lobos) *Baraggan Louisenbairn (Resurreccion - Arogante) *Tier Halibel (Resurreccion - Tiburon) *Ulquiorra Schiffer (Resurreccion - Murcielago, Resurreccion - Segunda Etapa) *Nnoitora Gilga (Resurreccion - Santa Teresa) *Grimmjow Jaegerjaques (Resurreccion - Pantera) *Zommari Leroux (Resurreccion - Brujeria) *Szayelaporro Grantz (Resurreccion - Fornicaras) *Aaroniero Arruruerie (Resurreccion - Glotoneria) *Future Rogue Cheney (White Shadow Dragon Mode) *Midnight *Cobra *Racer *Minerva Orlando *Kama *Cosmos *Kamika *Uosuke *Neppa *Pride *Lust *Envy (True Lizard Form) *Gluttony *Sloth *Wrath *Solf J. Kimblee *Mard Tartaros (Devil's Eye) *Grift Hades *Skyler Cerberus *Fiona Harpy *Medeaus Gorgon *Tuka Hydra *Zomon Chimera *Ken Gryphon *Gret Minotaur *Regime Naruto Uzumaki Non-Playable Characters *Carla *Frosch *Happy *Lector *Shao Mei *Winry Rockbell Teams *Elric Brothers (Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric) *Leaf Genin () *Leaf Jonin () *Leaf Peers () *New Team Kakashi () *Team Kakashi (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake) *Team Karakura (Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Karin Kurosaki, Momo Hinamori, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, and Yasutora Sado) *Team Natsu (Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, and Wendy Marvell) Playable Stages *Chunin Exams Stadium *Final Valley (Clear Sky, Rainy, Riverbank, Destroyed) *Five Kage Summit Venue *Forest of Dead Trees *Forest of Death (Day, Evening) *Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) *Grassy Waves Prairie (Day, Night) *Great Naruto Bridge *Great Snowfield of Iron *Hidden Cloud Village (Day, Night) *Hidden Leaf Forest (Day, Evening, Night) *Hidden Leaf Village (Day, Evening, Night, Destroyed, Reconstruction) *Hidden Mist Village *Hidden Rain Village (Upper, Lower) *Hidden Sand Gate *Hidden Sand Village (Day, Night) *Hidden Snake Grotto *Hidden Stone Village *Kamui's Dimension *Lightning Desert (Normal, Destroyed) *Mount Myoboku *Nine-Tails Chamber *Orochimaru's Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Samurai Bridge (Upper, River) *Seireitei *Shinobi Coliseum (Normal, Destroyed) *Shinobi Island Beachside (Day, Evening, Night) *Storm Cloud Ravine *Tailed Beast Temple *Tanzuka Town (Day, Night) *Tanzuka Town Inn *Tanzuka Town Outskirts *Tartarus *Third Training Field (Day, Evening, Night) *Top of Lookup Tower *Turtle Island *Waterfall of Truth (Day, Evening) *War Zone (Day, Night) Boss Battles *Hidden Leaf Village, Team Karakura, Team Natsu & State Military vs. Ryuha Armament Alliance *Naruto, Ichigo, Natsu, Edward, Sasuke, Renji, Gray & Alphonse vs. Orochimaru & Kabuto Site Navigation Category:Video Games